This invention relates generally to percussion instrument stands or standards, and more particularly to collapsible means to support such standards and which accommodate pedal actuation of a percussion instrument.
There is need for improved percussion instrument supports or standards, allowing rapid collapse of such standards for transportation, as well as their rapid extension for use of the percussion instrument. There is also need for improved accommodation of such collapsible standards to pedal actuation of percussion instruments, as for example cymbals. In the past, such standards were supported on three like legs, but this arrangement interferes with desired pedal actuation.